


Transcript 2.4: Ichigo Kurosaki; “The Karakura Killer”

by Prince_Of_The_Night



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Court Case, Gen, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night
Summary: Transcript 2.4:The court case against SOUSUKE AIZEN, leading suspect in the "Karakura Killer" case.Witness Testimony: ICHIGO KUROSAKI.





	Transcript 2.4: Ichigo Kurosaki; “The Karakura Killer”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had and wanted to play around with. Might actually turn into a real fic someday, but I'm unsure. I hope you like this! Remember to review so I can improve as a writer and kudos if you liked it. :)

 

_**Transcript 2.4:** _

_**The court case against SOUSUKE AIZEN, leading suspect in the "Karakura Killer" case.** _

_**Witness Testimony: ICHIGO KUROSAKI.** _

* * *

 

_[The COURT calls witness ICHIGO KUROSAKI to the stand.]_

**COURT:** How old were you when you first got involved with the situation?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** I was about eight at the time.

**COURT:** And can you describe the event that happened?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** I don’t remember it that well.

**COURT:** Any information you can recall will suffice, Mr. Kurosaki. Please describe the event that took place on the 17th of June.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** It was raining, heavily, but we still walked home.

**COURT:** Where were you walking home from?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** The dojo where I took karate lessons.

**COURT:** Thank you. Please continue.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** Like I was saying, it was raining but there was a man not too far away, just standing there. I guess Mom recognized him, because she tried hurry us away. Then he was— he was just there. I’m sorry, I can’t remember it well. But when I came to, Mom was bleeding badly; there wasn’t even anytime for someone to help her.

**COURT:** I see. And how old were you when got involved in the case for the second time? Please explain what happened during that situation.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** I was sixteen. It was— God, I— I’m sorry, please give me a moment.

**COURT:** Of course.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** God, okay. I was late for dinner that night, there was this little girl that died in a crash and I wanted to leave some flowers. I was passing by when I caught sight. There was a man and another little girl. I knew her, I’d seen her around. She was a sweet girl, her name was Anne. I just— I just assumed the worst, you know? He was a police officer though, with a name like  KUCHIKI, I think. She was crying; I think her brother was taken. I’m not sure, it’s a bit fuzzy after I tried to kick the officer in the head. A car just fucking appeared, I guess. Someone hit me, back of the head, and I was out. The girl was just gone.

**COURT:** Your sister was attacked next, only two days after the girl’s body was found?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** Yeah. Yeah, we’re lucky that the  KUCHIKI guy was there in time.

**COURT:** And shortly after, the connection was made that the Killer had now centered three attacks around you, am I mistaken?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** No. No, that’s what happened. I didn’t think much of it till then, but the bastard’s face kept popping up every time something happened.

**COURT:** You were able to identify the prime suspect,  SOSUKE AIZEN?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI:** I was. He was a coworker of my mom’s, back when she was alive. He was looking for something, I think. I barely remember but I think I overheard him fighting with my mom on something. I don’t know— I couldn’t understand. I’m sorry.

**COURT:** That is understandable; we cannot expect you to remember more. Thank you, that will be all.

_[ ICHIGO KUROSAKI is lead out by BYAKUYA KUCHIKI.]_


End file.
